Draco In love
by HiBiSiLi
Summary: Draco has been in love with Hermione ever since he met her. His whole life revolved around making it go away though. In their seventh year, Hermione is trying to get over a cheating Ron, when the houses are abolished, and 'families' introduced.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I am not the best writer, but here goes it! It is pretty short, and I hope you like it! Just a warning I have most of it written, but I'm stuck with the ending! I'll keep trying, and I hope someone will be able to inspire me, or I will figure it out! Review, review, review!

He stood leaning on the post. "I am waiting for Blaise." He told himself. "I am waiting for Blaise." But he couldn't fool himself. He knew which part of the train Blaise Zabini, his best friend, would be coming off of, and he sure as hell wasn't looking there. He was looking at where he knew _she _would be coming off.

He wasn't exactly sure when this crush had begun. No, actually he was. It was the first time he had seen her on the train back in first year. He had thought of her as a snob, of course, but he had thought she was a cute snob.

In second year, he had thought she was a genius. None of the Golden Trio knew it, but he had known about the Polyjuice potion. No one realized that the bathroom had been a good hiding spot for someone for years.

Third year, she had hardly noticed him, but when she had, he couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't something that would get him killed.

Fourth year was almost the worst. Fourth year, she had almost sort of had a boyfriend. _Krum._ Draco hated that name even that day he waited for the train!

Fifth year, which was a bad year. That was the year she had part in getting her father sent to Azkaban until the Dark Lord freed him, but did that make those damn feeling leave? No.

Sixth year was torcher. Trying to fill out his task, while trying to weasel his way out of it? What should have been their seventh year was beyond a doubt the worst. He was a coward, while wondering if she were alive or not, and not doing anything when he could have saved her.

As soon as she got off the train, he knew this year would be different. Her gaze was so hardened, her body more rigid then it always had been. He wished he could see her eyes. Potter noticed him watching, and made a beeline for him.

Draco turned around and started walking, hoping that Potter would just give up, but if he didn't, Hermione wouldn't follow. He weaved his way around students, although they parted behind him, staring at the Golden boy. He reached the forest that was on either side of the path up to Hogwarts. He would be able to get to the gate from it. Draco had practically lived in the forest when he wasn't doing that mandatory fixing up of the school, which was like his community service hours for his freedom. He knew the forests around Hogwarts almost as well as Hagrid now. When he entered the forest,  
>Potter caught up.<p>

"Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you." He called. Draco turned to look at him, with a miserable look on his face.

"Potter, I've changed. I don't want to do this. I won't bother you or anyone else. I'm done with that."

"That isn't what I wanted to say." Potter looked almost as uncomfortable as Draco. "I wanted to thank you. I didn't get a chance after the battle, when you stayed on our side, instead of going to Voldemort. I know why you did it, and even if she doesn't know…"

"How did you know about that?" Draco hissed, pinning Harry against the closest tree, so furious, he was sure even those damn Blast Ended Skrewts would have run from him. But Potter just smirked. Of course, Draco knew Potter could protect himself better than anyone else. He, after all, was the Boy Who Lived- Twice.

"She's my best friend. We have gone through so much, I have managed to become aware of everything around her." Potter said. "And besides. It was sort of obvious, when in first year, we were flying our brooms that first time in first year, but you weren't even paying attention to where you were flying, you were watching Hermione. Trying to make sure she was watching you."

Draco took his arm off of Potter's neck. "I'm not that good at hiding it."

"I don't think anyone else figured it out, Malfoy." Potter said in a surprisingly friendly voice. "They don't pay attention to their surroundings as I do. Well Hermione does, but she would never know if a guy liked her." Potter said the last part laughing, but Draco just glared at him.

"Well whatever. Is that all?"

"No, I wanted to say thank you. I always knew you weren't as bad as you pretended. Why do you think I didn't hit you, in sixth year, until S-he was there." Snape was still a hard name to say, for Potter, Draco realized. It was a hard name for Draco to hear too. Potter had let everyone know how good Snape had actually been. He was a hero now.

"Thank you, Potter. For everything. It's hard to admit it, but you really are the Golden Boy."

"Am I?" His eyebrows shot up.

"I suppose. You saved the world." Draco paused. "They say that you killed the Dark Lord with just how good you are. You didn't even have to say an Unforgivable. They say that a spell like Expelliarmus shouldn't have had the power against His curse, like it did." Potter shrugged, neither knowing what to say, but to unsure of whether they should leave or not. "And thank you, for getting them to not send me to Azkaban."

Potter's face darkened. "They shouldn't have tried. It was your name, that was wrong. Not what you had done." Potter said. Then he stuck out his hand. "Malfoy, let's have a truce. Maybe we can be friends this year. It will make things better for you, at the least. And besides, I want Hermione to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because Ron was an asshole. First he won't come to school with us, then she finds out why. His neighbor wouldn't be able to bare it if he left her." Potter said darkly.

"He cheated on her?" Draco scoffed.

"I don't think you would though." Potter aid his hand still waiting. Finally, Draco shook it, and they walked up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry guys, hopefully I'll remember to update very day, since its March break right now! Thanks for those who liked my story! I love it when people do that! :)

When the boys reached the Great Hall, they reached the crowds of the whole school. The doors had been shut. Worried, Harry pushed his ways to the front, with Draco following, where McGonagall stood waiting.

"Finally, everyone is here." She said, glaring at the boys.

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry wondered. The school was too well protected for something to happen.

"Nothing is going on, Potter. It is just an announcement before you can go into the Great Hall so you find nothing you don't expect." McGonagall replied, then muttering a spell to raise her voice so the hundreds of students could hear her.

"This summer we were considering the issue of the houses. We have found that having you sorted into houses, where you are always against each other created a problem, but we also raised the point that they are like a family, and that is important, so with the help of a student," she said, looking at Malfoy at the last part. Harry wondered what Malfoy's idea had been. Oddly though, he felt like it would be a good one. Malfoy had never been more than a bully, as a kid. "We have sorted you into families of nine or ten, depending on how are numbers worked. When you enter the Great Hall, you will be attracted to one table. Go to that table, and you can find your family. After dinner, there will be a map to your dorm rooms, and common rooms, and everything. You will understand more, as the year goes on. There are also some rules. If your girlfriend or boyfriend is in another family, you will be able to sit with them only if you sign up, and only a certain amount of times a week, and more. The rules will be on your table. Please head in, and have one family member read them."

With that, she opened the doors, heading to the teacher's table. The students didn't move for a moment, until Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, then headed beside each other. As McGonagall had told them, they were pulled to a table. Oddly, Harry and Malfoy were at the same one. They sat at the large round table, waiting for their other family members to join them.

Both boys beamed when Hermione joined them, with Ginny following. Blaise was next, then two terrified looking first years, and three third years.

"This should be interesting." Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Interesting? This is damn insane." Blaise replied, as they sat down. Blaise and Malfoy next to each other, next the three fourth years, and then the first years. Harry sat between Hermione and Ginny, with Hermione beside Blaise.

"Well… erm… I'll read out the rules." Hermione said. The group nodded, and they all listened to her. Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoy obviously was too busy just staring to actually hear a word Hermione said. It made him smile, knowing that someday his best friend would be in better hands then Ron's. He grabbed Ginny's small hand, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"All right, so I suppose we should all introduce ourselves." Ginny said, more pointedly at the younger ones. They all knew who those three were.

The two first years introduced themselves as Driana Smith, and Alex Lawson. The three fourth years were Marcus Dreary, Bex Ellison, and Lissa MacDonald.

The table was so awkward. Hermione and Ginny thought Malfoy and Blaise were their enemies, while Blaise thought the same of Harry and the girls. It stunned everyone when Harry suddenly opened his mouth.

"So Malfoy. How was your summer? Was this actually your idea?"

"Yeah. I kind of figured there had been so much contest and hate, based on which house we were in, and while it worked for thousands of years, it needed a change." Malfoy explained.

"I think that was a good idea. Who knew?" Harry joked. The boys were trying to break the ice, and everyone knew it, but they weren't helping. Finally Harry sighed. "Look guys. We aren't enemies anymore. The war is over. Blaise was just trying to survive, and he fought for us in the battle.

" Malfoy was may have been fighting for the wrong side, but how many times did he help us? He was the one who didn't tell them it was me right away at the Malfoy manor. He didn't kill me right away in the Room of Requirement when he could have. He stayed on our side when he could have left at the very end. That was the past. It's over now, and we are going to look forward, and help repair our world, by forgetting the past." His voice was so firm, that they all couldn't help but nod. You couldn't really deny the Golden boy anything anyways.

"So Potter. How is Lupin and Tonk's kid? I heard you had been named his Godfather?" Malfoy asked politely.

Harry smiled with the pride that only a father could have, Malfoy noted. "He is great. He has the talent of his mother."

"How do you know that already?" Alex wondered.

"Tonks was a metamorphmagus." Hermione explained.

"Really? That's so cool!" Bex exclaimed.

"What's a metamorphmagus?" Driana wondered.

"A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change what they look like with just a thought." Hermione told her the small girl. "It is a talent someone has to be born with."

"Are there a log of metamorphmagus's?"

"No, only a few. Are you a muggleborn?"

The little girl blushed, and even though she wasn't as… well snobby as Hermione had been at that age, it was obvious she would be an almost miniature her.

"How did they pick the families?" Blaise wondered curiously, although he was looking pointedly at Malfoy, who looked down at his food.

"It was somewhat random." He muttered.

"Somewhat?" Harry asked, amused.

"They mixed the houses up, for the older kids." Malfoy glared.

"Well, I for one, think this was a good pairing. It will help us all forget the stupid things we've done lately." Ginny said indigently.

"I agree, Gin." Harry smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Don't forget to REVIEW! ;)

The group managed to find some things in common, and ended up having a decent dinner. After dinner, as promised, a map appeared on their table. Together, they all found their way to a portrait of a woman, looking into a crystal ball.

Harry read out the password on the map, and they entered into a homey common room. The common room was grass green, with white trim. There was a chocolate brown furniture set of a large sectional couch, a love seat, and three arm chairs. There was a large study room, where they could all fit, and then a hallway, off of which were 10 doors, a name on each. They said their goodbyes, and goodnights, then all went into their separate bedrooms.

Draco found his room was Slytherin colours, and no matter what that may represent, he suddenly felt so much more at home. He had just changed into some pajama pants, and was getting to settle in his bed, when Blaise came in through the door.

"Can you believe this? I was looking forward to having my bed nice and close to Dallas Rivers this year, now that she wants me!" Blaise groaned, sitting in the chair in the corner of Draco's room.

"Yes, but it had to be done." Draco shrugged.

"Well no shit! I mean, take a look at my parent's house. It has been twenty-five years since they were here, and it is still covered in this same green and silver. Same with yours." Blaise laughed.

"It just sucks, because I loved the house cup and stuff."

"What will Quidditch be like now?"

"I don't know. I assume they'll find a way, but we've got to figure it out. This is new to everyone."

"Yeah. Funny how most kids got separated from their friends and stuff, but you and I still got in the same family." Blaise grinned. "And not to mention your girl Hermione, her best friend, and his girlfriend in our family too? That's kind of a crazy coincidence eh?"

"Shut up, Zabini."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I was just saying." He smirked.

"She isn't my girl. She never will be, and I just made sure she was with Potter, and Wealey. I had nothing to do with them being with us. That was all McGonagall. All right?"

"Draco, don't say that. She could be yours someday." But that only made Draco angry. He had accepted Harry's crap, but he wouldn't let his best friend tell him crap like that too. He whipped up his arm, showing the tattoo of the writhing snake on his wrist.

"Do you see this? Do you see this thing that marks me as His?" He hissed, both his voice and his face were full of menace and self-hate. "This is something that will keep her from ever loving me."

"Potter forgave you."

"Potter forgave me. He doesn't like me. We aren't friends."

"Well I'm sure…"

"I am sure you can get out of my room." Draco glared. Blaise hesitated a minute, but he knew he had already taken his friend too far, and without a word stood up, walking out. He only looked back when he shut the door behind him, but Draco had his face hidden in his hands, looking so tired of the world.

Draco wouldn't forget his anger, without help, Blaise decided. He knocked on the door, through which he knew Potter was.

Ginny sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to try and get Hermione and Malfoy together. She had hated him for years, and even wondered if Harry was impirused when he had said what he had said he thought Malfoy could pick up the pieces Hermione had fallen into after Ron, and put them back together just right. He had managed to persuade her out of the impirus theory, and brought it to her attention that Malfoy had changed. She glared at him from her spot on the bed, until he woke up.

Ever since the battle, she had found that she wanted to be around Harry at all times, and they had shared her bed in the Burrow or his in his flat. He woke with a smile finally, as if he sensed her glare. "Go talk girl talk with Hermione." He instructed. She kissed him on the cheek, the left for Hermione's room.

Of course the brunette was already dressed, and relaxing with a book in her chair. Hermione's room had definitely been personalized for her. The walls were covered in books of all sorts, and only had room for clothing in the cupboards under neither her bed. Ginny was positive Hermione loved it.

"Hey Gin." Hermione greeted.

"So many books!" Ginny groaned, pretending to faint, as she jumped on the bed. Hermione laughed, hugging the book she had been reading to her. "Have you noticed that Malfoy got cute over the summer?" she said, not waiting to get to the point as she bounced back up.

"Malfoy's always been cute." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's his attitude that is the problem."

"Harry says he has changed."

"He has called me a mudblood ever since I met him."

"Maybe he is sorry."

"Yeah right. The day I hear Malfoy say I'm sorry, I will kiss the life out of him." Hermione snorted.

"You know, I think you should take that back." Ginny suggested. "Otherwise when he does, I'll hold you to it."

"Ginerva, do you know something I don't?" Hermione gave her best death glare. The one that Seamus Finnigun had sworn had killed the death eater he had been cornered by in the Battle.

"Absolutely nothing that I would care to tell you." Ginny grinned. "But I will take sympathy on you. I will not hold you to the 'life out of him' part of that." With that the redheaded girl skipped out of Hermione's room, satisfied in having made her friend curious enough, and into her room, where she locked the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So I am experiencing Writer's Block right now. I hope you guys like this chapter… I know some people wanted *something else* to happen, but it didn't! I liked it this way. I like over-dramatic stories… I don't know how I am going to finish this story though… We will see I suppose! Hope you like it!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Hermione looked over Driana's homework questions for potions, smiling as they were all correct. She saw it just like everyone else did. The girl was just like her. She handed the young girl the parchment back.

"Good work sweetie. You've got them all correct."

"Thanks Hermione!" Driana took the paper, and scampered out of the room. She was just a little girl. It was obvious that when she finished growing, she would only end up being just over five feet. Another thing she had in common with the elder bookworm. Hermione shook her head, and was just about to head back to her room, when Malfoy entered. She acknowledged the tall blond with a nod, as she tried to pass, but Malfoy stepped in her way.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you."

"What can I do for you?" she said, her voice was almost too polite.

"I wanted to say sorry. I have been an asshole to you ever since I met you, and it was inexcusable. I completely understand if you do not forgive me, I just wanted to let you know." He sounded sincere, but Hermione's mind jumped to Ginny, and what she had said the week before.

"Thank you, Malfoy, but if Ginny put you up to it, you don't have to say it. I don't want you to lie to me."

His face darkened. "Ginny put me up to nothing. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I should have realized a long time ago that the fact that you are muggleborn does nothing to make you a bad person. You are a brilliant witch, and a beautiful person." As he said the last part, his face showed he hadn't meant to say it out loud. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel, leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake. He was going to kill Blaise, or Harry. Whichever had said something to Ginny?

He threw open Potter's door without even knocking. Potter was lying with Ginny, but they bolted up when Malfoy entered.

"Don't fucking meddle with it Potter." He growled.

"I didn't do anything." Potter replied.

"Don't lie to me! You mentioned it to your girlfriend, and your girlfriend mentioned it to Granger!"

"I am right here?" Ginny cut in.

"You better fucking stay out of my business, and don't say another word to Granger." He stormed out of the room, and quickly out into the hallway. He needed some air.

On his way outside, he met Marcus, but he must have looked so angry, that Marcus veered away from him. He soon reached the outdoors, and disappeared into the forest, where he knew no one would find him. He was so pissed off he felt like he was going to explode. What he needed right then was Goyle.

Gregory Goyle might have been one of the thickest guys he had ever met, but he was still a good friend. Between him and Blaise, Draco probably would have died a million times, but they saved him each time. Blaise with his meddling, and Goyle with his calmness. He would have had the words that would have made everything a little better.

But Gregory Goyle was dead. Or missing. Either way Draco didn't get to talk to him, even if his advice would have been bull.

He climbed up a tree, letting his mind wander.

Hermione wondered what had made him so angry. He had looked angry when he had went into Harry's room, and angrier still, when he went through the common room. She hadn't meant to say something that would anger him. He had seemed sincere, but who knows, Malfoy could just be a good actor.

She followed his steps out into the corridor, trying to push his glaring grey eyes out of her head. She remembered when she had been eleven. They had been the coldest things she had ever seen then. Since she had seen colder, for example his own father's, but she wasn't sure what to think of him still.

She was lost in thought, until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking up, and some other, much warmer eyes came into her vision.

"Hermione. It's great to see you." Dean Thomas grinned. "I didn't know you left the library?" he teased.

"Oh come on, Dean. How could you not?" she winked.

"Yeah, you're right. Where were you headed?"

"Just for a walk, before dinner."

"Same here. Mind if I join you?" he wondered.

"Sure." They walked for a moment in silence. They had not been really close friends ever before.

"This is kind of crazy, with the families."

"Yeah. It is a good thing we still have the common rooms though. It would be awful if we couldn't go meet up with our friends anymore."

"Yeah. Of course, like I said before, I didn't know you left the library, so I am sure that you wouldn't be in too much pain if we didn't though." He joked.

"Hey now! I leave once in a while!" Hermione defended, with a giggle.

"Obviously not enough, Hermione."

"I never realized how much of a bum you were!" she gave him a light shove to show she was kidding.

"Hey, how is Ron? Why didn't he come back?" Dean asked, remembering he hadn't seen the redhead anywhere.

"He is just great." Hermione answered begrudgingly. "He didn't come back, because his new girlfriend didn't want him too."

"You didn't want him to come?"

"Oh _I _wanted him to come. I am talking about the girl who lived three doors down from us, who he cheated on me with."

"What an ass!"

"Yeah well. The whole war went to his head." Hermione shrugged. They had reached the doors to outside, and followed them outside.

"Well he shouldn't have let it. You're a brilliant girl, Hermione. No one should ever do something like that. They shouldn't do something that will make them lose you."

"Thanks Dean." She found herself very glad she had gone on the walk with Dean. Even more so, when he continued talking.

"If I were your boyfriend, I would never cheat on you. I would never even look at another woman."

"You are such a nice guy." Little did she know, Malfoy was walking up from the forest, stopping dead when he saw the other two walking along the edge of the castle.

"Thanks Hermione." Dean said, stopping his walking. Hermione stopped in front of him, giving him a strange look. Dean quickly grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth.

She shoved him off of her, although little did she know, it was too late, Malfoy was already jogging down to Hogsmeade, with plans that she certainly wouldn't have approved of. "Dean, I'm sorry, but I am _so_ not interested in a relationship right now."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have said something first…"

"Don't be sorry, Dean. It's not your fault I can't do that right now. It was kind of cute, how you just kissed me. I am sure one day another girl will be very lucky." Hermione said kindly. Dean didn't tell her, but that just made her want to shake her. That was just going to make it hurt a hell of a lot more. He just nodded, and turned back to the castle.

Hermione sighed, making her way to the forest. She found herself a nice tall tree to hide under, until she felt like going back to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know this isn't very long, but I am having troubles with the story! I'm sorry if the writing keeps getting worse. I wouldn't be surprised… REVIEW!

Draco's head pounded as he put his clothing back on. He regretted having gotten so drunk last night. He should have just gone to bed. He left a little note on the tall blonde's bedside table, wondering what Granger would think of him, coming back at eleven in the morning, it being obvious as to where he had been. But of course, why would she care. She was kissing Dean Thomas outside the castle on walks now. He hated the fact that he was so jealous. The whole thing could have easily been avoided. He could easily just tell her how he felt. But no. Instead he had to annoy the crap out of himself.

He stormed into the castle, finding himself on just as much of a murderous path as he had been on when he had left. He somehow managed to get to the portrait on the ninth floor where their common room was.

When he entered, it seemed Hermione was the only one there. She was sitting on the couch, seemingly absorbed in a book. Draco, frozen, realized she was crying.

Taking a deep breath, he said: "Good book?"

"Hm?" She jumped. "Oh. Malfoy. I guess. I'm not really reading it."

"Oh. Why not?" He asked, although he almost didn't want to ask, afraid she would start gushing over Thomas.

"Dean Thomas kissed me, yesterday, but I told him I am not interested in him that way. I just… I'm so annoyed at myself. I can't seem to get this guy's eyes out of my head. It's tiring."

"Weasley's?" he wondered, even though judging by her voice that wouldn't be it.

"Yours actually." She admitted.

"Mine?" Draco was shocked.

"Yes. Ever since you apologized, I have had your eyes stuck in my head, and it is quite bothersome! I mean, I'm grateful that you got Ronald out of my head, but at the same time, I just want your stupid eyes to stop watching my every thought!" She insisted.

"Granger, you are not being serious, right now, are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not being serious?" She glared.

"Well it's just… you didn't really seem to except my apology yesterday."

"Well can you blame me? After the way you have treated me?"

"Can you blame me for being surprised then?"

"No. I suppose not. Can we just keep that between us though?" Hermione wondered. Draco nodded, immediately, understanding exactly why she wouldn't want it to get around. "Thanks. I really appreciate that, Draco." She said, using his first name. The way she said his name made it sound like a poem. It had nothing to do with his name, but with her voice. She had such a musical voice.

"No problem, Granger." He nodded, walking through the common room, to his bedroom, so he could analyze everything she had said, to see if he might tell her how he felt.

As soon as she heard his door shut tightly behind him, she quickly followed down the hallway, walking to the room just past his. She couldn't believe she had told him! That was humiliating. He probably thought she was mooning over him, or something. The cocky bastard. Except that is exactly what she was doing, wasn't it?

She should be mooning over Ron though. It hadn't been that long, since they had broken up. Only a month. She tried to picture him.

Ron. Big blue eyes. Annoying red hair. It looked good on Ginny, but on Ron it was a big, annoying mess. No, not annoying, she reprimanded herself. Nice. Oh who was she kidding. It was annoying. And the freckles. Some guys who had them looked cute, but Ronald, you couldn't tell whether it was a pimple or a freckle. Hasn't he ever heard of a face cleaning spell?

Draco, on the other hand, has perfect, clear, pale, soft skin. Now that he wasn't gelling his hair into terror, his hair fell all over the place, in a cute mess. Where Ron's eyes were boring, blue, and emotionless, Draco's were grey. Full of emotion and- wait, when had Hermione been staring into his eyes enough to know that? What was all this crap about him being better then Ron? She shook her head.

_Maybe he is better than Ron though… _

Anybody was better than Ron.

_Maybe it's the way he smiles… _

She hadn't see Draco smile, since she had arrived.

_Maybe that is exactly what is better about him…_

Draco probably wouldn't smile at every single girl they passed in the street, even if they were pretty. Ron had.

"Gah!" Hermione shrieked. "Get out of my head!" She was so frustrated! Maybe if read a book... She got up, picking out one of her muggle novels. The Hobbit. It wasn't a romance novel. There was no way he would stay in her mind through that.

She was about half way through the fourth page an hour later, when she threw the book away in frustration. Getting up, without giving it another thought, she stormed out of her room, and knocked on his door. No answer. Of course.

It was probably for the best. What had she even been going to say to him? She had no idea, that's what. Maybe it was a lack of fresh air. That spot under the tree had been nice.

She stormed out of the castle, without another thought, and into the forest. She settled under the same tree as the day before, a new book in hand, and an apple she summoned from a tree. Now she could concentrate.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N All right, I have a slight dilemma, because I don't like the rest of the story, but if you guys give me enough reviews, than I might finish it, or I can just leave it here. Tell me what you think? If you want me to end it here, it might be better, because the characters stay in, as Leylaniez says, in character, but they don't later on, personally. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!

Draco wished he had answered his door now. He had realized it wasn't Blaise after. Blaise would be at the Quidditch meeting. They were discussing whether it was going to work out this year. Draco was tired of the sport though. He just wanted to concentrate on school, and get out. No matter how hard Granger was making it for him, without knowing it.

Dammit! Why had she told him that? Why couldn't she have kept it to herself? Now he had to tell her! He had to go find that small pixy like girl, and tell her now. He went into Potter's room, and looked on the bedside table, where he knew the map Potter had told him to use if he needed it was. He opened it, and searched for her name. She was, naturally, nowhere to be seen, meaning two things. She was no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts, or the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement was unfortunately still fighting the fire Crabbe had set during the Battle, so Draco headed for the forest, hoping she would be there.

When he saw her, she was so absorbed in her book, and actually absorbed this time, that she didn't see nor hear him coming.

"Granger?" he called out.

"Hi Malfoy." She greeted reluctantly

"Why did you have to tell me about my eyes, earlier?" He growled. She looked surprised. He did too. He hadn't been thinking that, had he? "Why couldn't you have kept that to yourself?"

"I… I don't know… I was just frustrated. I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to cry. Draco wondered what she was thinking…. Was she thinking that he was truly mad at her? That he wanted her to take it back, because she wasn't good enough for him? No, that was his thought, and he wouldn't let her think that. He was the one who wasn't good enough for her. It was plain and simple.

"You shouldn't be sorry." He said, taking a seat next to her, with his knees almost to his chest, his head looking down, and his hands on his forehead. She felt an urge to put her arms around him, and tell him that it would be okay. "It's my fault. I never should have told Potter, or Blaise, or I should have made them make an unbreakable vow."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only reason you have me stuck in your head, is because those gits made you curious. They told you little parts of things, and little things that made you want to know. Potter told you I had changed, Blaise probably told Potter and Weasley to get involved, and Weasley probably told you something like I was attractive for some reason. Well I am here to clear that up, Granger. I have changed. I have no prejudice against you any longer about you being a Muggleborn. If anything, I have come to respect you for it. I regret how I treated you in the past. It was so wrong, and I hope that someday I will be able to make it up to you, and anyone else I have hurt. I have changed, but I'm still not a guy you want to get involved with. I suggest you just forget I am around. Just pretend I don't exist. Get me out of your head. I may have changed my beliefs, but I'm still an ass."

With that, he got up, walked back up to the castle, more confused than ever.

As soon as he was gone, and hopefully out of earshot, Hermione gave a frustrated scream. Why couldn't he have just left her alone? She would have managed to get him out of her head, somehow if he had just left her be, but no. He had to come and make her more interested!

With a quick flick of her wand, she summoned her best friend, furious because he obviously knew something she didn't.

"What, Hermione?" Muttered an annoyed looking Harry. "I was walking down the corridor with my lovely girlfriend, when suddenly my legs wouldn't let me _not _walk over here.

"Don't talk to me like that, Potter! I don't know what you know but I know you know something, and if you don't tell me what it is this instant, then I am seriously going to kill you right now." She growled back.

"I would love to tell you what I know, but I have no idea what I know."

"Yes you do! About Malfoy. If you don't start talking I'm sure Ginny won't find you near as attractive if I put an irreversible hex, removing some very important parts of you!" She hissed. Looking frightened, Harry put up a quick barrier between the two of them.

"Look, I promised him I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Since when do you keep promises to Malfoy? Since when do you keep secrets you won't even tell me? You told me all of Ronald's secrets, and you are better friends with that jerk then Malfoy!"

Harry hesitated, not knowing what to do. He was big on the whole loyalty thing, but what if being loyal to one person meant he couldn't be to another. Well, he reasoned with himself, if it helps them both, then it isn't really being disloyal….

"Malfoy is a really good guy now. He thinks he isn't, but he is. And he thinks he doesn't deserve you, but trust me; he deserves you a hell of a lot more then Ron. Hermione, you've just got to… try for him."

"What if I don't want to try for him?" she asked frowning.

"Don't try and feed me that crap. Between Ginny and I, we know you better than anyone, and if you didn't want to try for him, you never would have summoned me here, would you have?"

Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. "Go back to your girlfriend, jerk."

With a grin, Harry did just as she had ordered, leaving her to try and decide what to do.

Hours later, she woke to the bouncing of being carried. She rubbed her neck, feeling a crick, as she opened her eyes, looking up to see Malfoy looking down at her.

"Is your neck sore?" He asked. She nodded. "Next time I wouldn't suggest falling asleep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Granger. It took me two hours to find you. You of all people should know that bad things happen there at night."

"You looked for me for two hours?"

"Well after I realized you had left the Gateway forest, you couldn't expect me to just leave you! I found a rather nasty Gytrash looking over you. I had to stupefy the damn thing." She suddenly became aware of two things. First, of how deep in the forest they were, and second, that Malfoy was still holding her.

"How exactly did you find me?"

"I know a spell." He said, as they reached the edge of the forest.

"I-I can walk." She said quietly. He looked surprised, and a little reluctantly he set her on her feet. She felt nervous, after what Harry had said, but she knew that he was right. She never would have mentioned anything to Malfoy, or Harry if she didn't feel attracted to the guy. She sighed, without really realizing it.

"What is it?' Malfoy wondered, looking at her.

"Malfoy I swear it you ask me who put me up to this, I will murder you, okay?"

Confused, he nodded. Hermione wouldn't let herself lose the courage. She pulled on the tie that Malfoy was wearing so he would have to lean he head down to a suitable height, and she kissed him. It took a moment to get him to respond, but he did, Hermione suddenly found that she wasn't sure she would be able to pull herself away. When she finally did though, Malfoy's face was shocked.

"Granger…"

"If what you are about to say doesn't involve asking me to be your girlfriend, then I would not suggest even asking it, Malfoy." she ordered.

He smiled then; big, happy, genuine smile. The most handsome Hermione had ever seen, and she knew that smile would have made her melt. "I suppose I have to ask, then. Don't I?"

"Yes." She said firmly, her face serious.

"All right then. Granger. Girlfriend?" he asked, mock serious. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face, as she smacked him.

"You are seriously a moron, Malfoy."

"What? Was that not good enough?" He teased. She didn't even grace him with an answer, just turned on her heel, walking away from him. He followed her, thinking to himself: this wouldn't be the last time. He would follow her anywhere. He grabbed her hand, twirling her around, and standing so close they were chest to chest. Or sort of, except her head reached the bottom of his chin, and stubbornly, she just stared directly in front of her. She could feel his breathes speed up, while he breathed on her head, because she was perfect height. "Granger, would you do the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend?"

Her innocent smiles made Draco want to fall at her knees and beg her; obviously an uncommon feeling for him. "Why yes, Malfoy, I would do the honor of allowing you to call me your girlfriend."

So should I keep writing the ending? :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- So you guys persuaded me… but I just want you guys to know that some of the things you guys liked in this story before kind of stopped. They are still sort of the same character and all, but I felt like I was really confident with the other part, and it went downhill after I finished it. Please tell me what you guys think! It's always a confidence booster ;) REVIEW!

"I would like everyone to come down to the Great Hall immediately." McGonagall's voice came over the P.A. system the school now had. Hermione looked over at Draco, neither wanting, nor planning to go. "If you do not show up, we will know, and you will be punished."

"Damn." He muttered, as she got off of him. She had been lying on his chest, and quite enjoying herself, as she read a book.

She giggled, but leaving him behind, she headed for the Great Hall. He went chasing after her, grabbing her hand as soon as he caught up. She smiled up at him, the whole way to the Great Hall. The families gathered at their becoming familiar tables, many students pointing and staring at the image of Malfoy and Granger together. They hadn't really advertised that they were together before then, even though it had only been a week.

"Students, thank you for joining us. It has come to our attention recently that not all families are coming as close as we had hoped. We are going to try some activities that will hopefully help." McGonagall explained.

The tables disappeared, and they all stood up, their seats disappearing beneath us. Other teachers separated families into groups, where they would be playing games against other families.

Their first family was unfamiliar to the older kids, but the game was simple. Each family was separated into two groups, and had to carry one person through an obstacle course, magic free. For the younger kids, it was obvious Driana would be the person, but for the older, it was an argument.

"I am taller then you Hermione." Ginny argued.

"So? That doesn't make you fatter!"

"You are not fat! Besides, I'm stronger then you!"

"If you two are going to argue so much, I'll go." Blaise grinned. He was easily the tallest in the group, and considering no one was very big on their team, he would probably be the heaviest. "Have fun lugging me."

Hermione stared for a moment, and then finally stuck her hand up. "God, I'll take one for the team there."

"You are a good girl." Ginny winked at her best friend. "I'll go first."

Both teams, both groups got lined up before their course, Hermione on Ginny's back, and a teacher, Professor Flitwick Hermione thought, but she wasn't paying enough attention, yelled go, and off they went.

"Faster!" Hermione repeated, as Ginny stepped through the tires.

"I swear Hermione, if you do not shut your mouth this instant, you are dead." Ginny huffed, going over the magnetic steps.

"They are winning though!"

"I don't give a crap!" Ginny replied, passing her off to Blaise. "Enjoy yourself with the dumbass."

Smirking, Blaise took her onto his back, and they ran through more obstacles. As soon as he reached Harry, he made a point of kissing her cheek, and then winked at Draco. Draco made a face, pointing two fingers at his own eyes, then two at Blaise. Hermione held her breath, telling herself over and over again Harry wouldn't let her fall. She had always been afraid of swimming.

Hermione couldn't keep herself from laughing though, as Draco continued to make threatening signs to Blaise, and Harry couldn't help but laugh with her. They tried to keep their balance. They really did, but unfortunately the floating platforms weren't very steady, and they were tossed into the water.

As soon as they hit the water, Hermione started to panic, floating down, into the seemingly endless pool. She waved her arms, as if trying to climb out of the water, but only managed to float further down.

Suddenly she was in a big lake, floating down, just as she had been before, but this water was dirtier, she couldn't see anything. Everything was slower now. Not very life like. She could see her mother reaching out to her. She wouldn't let her drown... But then she saw the person in front of her. They looked so familiar… they looked like…

The memory was interrupted by strong arms, pulling her out of the water. Sputtering up water, she realized she hadn't been down as long as it had seemed. Harry pushed her up onto the side of the wall.

"Don't make a big deal." She whispered. Harry nodded, ever the understanding friend, knowing Draco probably didn't know. He climbed out, letting her climb onto his back again. He jogged over, reaching Draco. Draco wasn't stupid though. Hermione may have been smiling, but it wasn't the same fully happy as before.

When Harry reached Draco, she transferred backs, Ginny yelling at them to hurry up! She giggled, as Draco mock-glared because she had gotten him soaking. He carried her over a series of obstacles, with Blaise, Ginny, and Harry yelling at them to hurry up, even though it was useless. They were already the last team.

Even though she was a little shaken up, Hermione couldn't stop laughing, after Blaise gave her a hug, his hand traveling a little further down then it should have. Draco brought out his wand, levitating his best friend over to the pool Hermione and Harry had been in, dropping him in it. While he was distracted, Harry quickly turned to her.

"You all right?" He wondered under his breath.

"I'm fine." She said reassuringly squeezing his hand. Draco turned around and started to come back towards her, but Blaise was faster, and had levitated Draco into the water with him. Hermione giggled, taking her wand out, and drying her clothing off.

Hermione burst out laughing, as Blaise tried to climb out, but Draco pulled him back into the water. Climbing out faster. He gave Hermione an evil grin, while she shook her head, backing away.

"I just dried off Draco Malfoy! If you get me wet again…" She glared.

"You'll have to dry off again." He said, but as he got closer to his girlfriend, he grabbed her wand out of her hand, tossing it to Blaise, then wrapped her up in a soaking wet hug. By the time he was finished, she was almost as wet as him. She just attempted to shove him, but found him just holding her tighter.

"You are such a…" she tried, but she was cut off by a sloppy kiss.

"You talk too much, Granger." Draco winked.

"You…" Only to be interrupted by the same thing. He smirked, but then he dragged her to the wall, which was a little away from everyone else.

"Why did Harry get so freaked out when you two fell in?" He asked.

"You call him Harry now?" Hermione grinned, only partially trying to change the subject.

"Well… yes. But only for you." He blushed. "Don't change the subject though. Why did Harry get so freaked out? What did he say when he put you up on the side?" Hermione sighed, realizing she should have known he never would have missed that.

"I don't know how to swim." She blushed back.

"Oh. Well you don't have to be embarrassed of that. I'll teach you." He offered.

"That's all right, Draco. I don't need to learn how to swim." She looked away. "I don't really want to either."

She hoped he wouldn't ask. She really didn't want him to ask. "Hermione, is everything all right?"

"Yep. I think we are doing something else though!" She dragged him by his hand back to their family. He was staring at her, with a worried look on his face, so she planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek. "It's nothing to worry about. I just don't like water."

The next game was tug of war. Whichever team lost would end up in a huge puddle of mud, which they would not be able to wash off until the games were over.

Professor Flitwick came over to them. "Unfortunately there are not enough teams, and you will have to go against each other. Let's go with… Granger, Weasley, Dreary, Ellison, and MacDonald, versus the rest of you."

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione groaned, but Flitwick had already walked off to speak to Professor Sinistra, a good friend of his.

"We have got to win this." Ginny agreed. "I am so not getting covered in mud."

"I think it is safe to say we are going to lose whether you want to or not. Just take Blaise, Driana, and Alex out of the equation, and we have already lost." Bex laughed.

"Well, Miss pessimist, you take the front." Hermione ordered, with a smile.

"Oh no, there is no way I am taking the front!" Bex exclaimed. After several rounds of rock paper scissors, it resulted in a scowling Hermione at the front, followed by Bex, then Marcus, with Lissa between him and Ginny.

"At least I'm closer to the back then you two." Marcus smiled slyly. Hermione and Bex sent withering glares at him though. Those glares that had killed several death eaters.

They put up a fight, pulling as hard as they could. But then Blaise, Driana, and Alex finally grabbed the rope too. Malfoy and Harry were sending identical smirks, as they gave another hard tug. They probably could have won without the other three team members. Hermione ended up in the bottom of the dog pile in the pool, with Bex half ontop of her, but Marcus, Lissa and Ginny had just dodged their way out of falling in.

"Granger, you are all muddy." Draco laughed.

"I am all muddy, eh?" She smiled. She climbed out of the puddle, and stood in front of Draco.

"Yeah, you are." He agreed. "And you know what else, Granger?" he added, sounding flirtatious.

"What?"

"I happen to think muddy girls who can't clean themselves off should stay away from me." His voice much more certain, as he backed away from her, finding himself backing into a wall.

"Yeah, well…" she gave a smirk similar to the one he had been wearing with Harry. She leaned up; wiping her hands all over his chest, then pulled him in for a hug.

"Admit it, Granger. You want me so bad right now; you can't keep your hands off of me." He teased, making her cheeks rouge. "But it's okay. I want you too, I guess." He put his hands in her muddy hair, and gave her a kiss, only to be interrupted.

"You wouldn't date me, for him?" Dean scoffed.

Whirling around, Hermione's face was redder then before. "I'm really sorry, 'bout that, Dean. I just…"

"I'm just surprised." Dean said, but his face was an unreadable mask. "Don't worry." Then he turned on his feet and walked away.

Hermione looked back at Draco, shrugging. "I am not completely sure what that was about…" she admitted.

"Well I expect you were supposed to, considering he is staring at you still." He replied, but before she could look, Professor Flitwick called for them to start the next game. Hermione was starting to feel a little suspicious. After all the time she had spent with Harry, she knew when to expect something bad to happen, and was one of those times, after the remembering her brother in the pool, and the weird way Dean was acting…

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry it has been so long, I was having computer problems… Here it is! REVIEW!

Over the next few weeks, Hermione constantly noticed Dean staring at her. She was a little worried he had taken the no harder then he should have. As it turned out, he did the worst thing he could have possibly done.

She was outside, lying in the snow with Blaise, Seamus, Susan Bones, and Tracey Davis. The boys were flirting with Susan and Tracey, while Hermione was watching for Draco.

_I watch for him constantly, _she thought to herself. She needed to learn how to enjoy her life without that particular boy being around. But as she told herself that, she saw him come out of the castle from his meeting with Slughorn about his 'future'. She felt her face spread out into a smile, but she suddenly heard Blaise behind her.

"I can make him flip." Blaise grinned, making Hermione laugh, as Blaise turned her around so her back was to Draco. Draco was making a beeline for them, even though he knew Blaise would never actually do something in an actually sexual way. However, Blaise was winking at Hermione. "You look cold, babe." He said loudly, then he pulled her in for a hug, his hands falling considerably lower than they should have. The others laughed, knowing exactly what was coming for the boy.

"Aren't you sweet." Hermione smirked. "Warming me up, like that." She pulled his hands up and out of her back pockets on her pants, stuffing his hands in his own, then she turned to Draco, who had just reached them. "Tell your friend to keep his hands to himself."

Draco grinned back at her, looking like he was going to lean in, and kiss her, but then he dodged her, tackling his unsuspecting best friend, stuffing his face with snow.

"Jerks." Blaise muttered, a few minutes later, when Draco had finally settled next to Hermione, getting into a conversation with Seamus, and Tracey about Quidditch.

"You'll live." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So Susan. What is this I heard about you and Zachary Smith?" The girl timid girl, who had been a Hufflepuff before the houses had been abolished, blushed. Tracey was suddenly leaning over, to hear their conversation, quite interested.

"Our families really hit it off, during the games day all those days ago, and we all started hanging out in one or the other's common room." She explained. "Zachary has really matured in the past few months."

"Not to mention he is a cutie!" Hermione pointed out, making Susan laugh.

"He is pretty cute!" she agreed.

"You think someone else is cute?" Draco exclaimed, mock-horrified. "I thought we were each other's one and only!"

Hermione teasingly shrugged. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Damn you." He muttered.

"So what you are trying to say," Seamus grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out of Draco's reach. "Would be that you secretly want to be with me?"

"Oh, Seamus. I am so glad you understood!" Hermione cried out, pressing her hand to her heart, as if she were dramatically announcing her love for someone. With a wink to her boyfriend- whose heart stopped for a moment- she put both hands on either side of Seamus's head, and pecked his cheek. Draco's heart restarted, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her down on top of him.

"You stay away from all those other boys, Granger." He growled, putting one hand beneath his head, and using the other, to pull her into a kiss.

"She might have some troubles with that." Seamus cut in.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Draco turned to give Seamus a glare. To be honest, he wasn't completely okay with Seamus hanging around Hermione. He was still best friends with Dean, and Dean was causing Hermione quite a bit of guilt.

"I mean that a certain red head we all haven't seen in months is headed this way." Seamus answered, rolling his eyes. He knew exactly what Draco was hinting at.

The whole group looked over to where Seamus was pointing, and were shocked at the sight. It was Ron. Hermione felt feelings flash through her, from missing him, to love, to hate, and leaving her with anger. She glared at him, standing up.

Ron looked angry. No, not just angry. Furious. His face was bright red, almost as red as his hair. She saw bags under his eyes, as he came closer. He seemed a little sick looking. No, not a little. A lot. She felt bad for her old best friend, but at the same time she knew that she was not even sure her old best friend was inside of him. Just the cocky asshole that was her ex-boyfriend ever since the war had ended.

"What the hell are you doing, putting your arm around my girlfriend?" He yelled at Draco.

"Have you had a memory relapse or something? Are you forgetting that you are a bastard?" Hermione scoffed at him.

"What?" Ron looked over at her, suddenly looking embarrassed. "I-Well I was sort of hoping that we could give it another try…" He trailed off. Draco couldn't help himself but to laugh. The idiot. "What did I tell you? Get your hand off her!"

"Actually, dumbass, she is my girlfriend. I don't have to take my hand off of her, unless she tells me to."

"Well… Hermione?" Ron prompted her.

"What? You want me to tell him to not touch me?" She was appalled at the freckle faced boy in front of her. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Hermione, come on. I made a mistake. It's one every person makes once in their life time." Hermione moved out of Draco's grip at these words, her face in his, but not in a romantic way. He would have shied away from her glare if he could have, but unfortunately she wouldn't let him.

"Yes. A kiss is a mistake someone might make. Sneaking out of my bed every night so you can go make love with some other girl?" She hissed loud enough for only Ron to hear. "That is not a onetime mistake. That is you being a terrible boyfriend. That is you earning your way to be single, and never getting me back again."

She whirled around, going back to Draco. She had been going to drag her boyfriend away to their spot in the forest, where they had found was a good place to hide was, but suddenly Draco was whipping out his wand, and blocking some curse Ron had sent at her.

"You are a Slytherin lover now, aren't you?" Ron growled. "You know, you never were good enough for me, damn mudblood." It was then that the rest of their group joined the couple. Blaise, Seamus, and Draco made a wall in front of Hermione, with the girls rushed to the brunette's side. She suddenly became aware of the fact that the spell hadn't been blocked by Draco. It had hit her, and she found herself in terrible pain. It was quite unbearable, she thought calmly, as she fell unconscious.

"You are so dead!" Draco grunted. He knew exactly what had hit her, as Harry had hit him with the same spell in Sixth year, not knowing who it was. He threw several spells at Ron, until he was looking right up, with his face a mess, and unable to move. Draco was running up the hill, with Hermione held in his arms, hoping to get to Harry in time.

"Funny how our roles are reversed, you piece of garbage." Blaise spit at the ginger. "It used to be you defending her. Now it is us, and I suggest you go in hiding, before we get a hold of you again." With that, he left Ron in the snow.

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- I know its short, but this is the second last chapter… Enjoy! Review!

Ron was in the mental ward at St. Mungos. He couldn't believe that Malfoy, of all people, had made such a fool out of him! It had seemed that he had replaced him in their group. That asshole. He couldn't do that. No, Ron wouldn't let it. He was going to get that girl, if it was the last thing he did.

He stared that the sleeping potion that the small nurse was trying to feed him. He wouldn't take it. No. No, he would never drink it! No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't! Somehow, the restraints holding him to the bed vanished, and he grinned, jumping up. He grabbed the restraint, as the witch tried to tell him to calm down, and that if he didn't, she would be forced to use magic, but Ron knocked the wand from her hand, taking the restraint, and putting it around her neck, laughing like a maniac. He held it there, until she passed out. She wasn't dead, but she wouldn't wake up in time to stop him!

Using her wand, he put a disillusionment charm over himself, and slipped out of the room. He would make that bitch love him, whether she wanted to or not.

It had been weeks since the whole Ronald incident, and Hermione was finally allowed, by her boyfriend, to at least go to the bathroom unescorted. He had been protective at first, but after Ron had escaped the mental ward, he had been ten times worse. Now she knew how Harry felt his whole life.

They were in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone was laughing and having fun, Hermione included. She excused herself for the bathroom, though. She was washing her hands, when he came up behind her. She went for her wand, but he had already pulled it out of her pocket.

"I know you too well." He grinned, his voice sounding evil. She opened her mouth to try to calm him down, or scream, or anything, but he had already placed a silencing charm. She found herself defenseless, as he put bindings on her arms and legs with a spell. As the door was opening, a woman's foot stuck in the bathroom, followed by the eyes of a familiar redhead, but before the girl could save her, Ronald disapparated.

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked running for the place where her brother and her best friend had just been. "Shit!"

The whole group came running, Draco, obviously, in the lead.

"What's wrong?"

"He took her. He just… I walked in as he disapparated." Ginny explained, already sobbing. Her brother, to put it plain, had obviously been traumatized during the war. He was insane, and she was terrified of what the insane Ron was capable of. Harry quickly put his arms around his girlfriend, while Draco looked around the bathroom for some sort of a clue. He wouldn't let that bastard steal his girl.

Blaise must have gone off to get Professor Dumbledore, because they were quickly back.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny re-told what she had seen, and the old man put some spells up to check if he could trace the two missing ones. "Unfortunately, he was smart enough to make them untraceable. We will have to start looking into where the boy might have been, since you let for Hogwarts." He explained. Draco was glaring at the ground. He couldn't believe that git had gone that insane! He was going to rip him into pieces, when they found her, and then he was going to feed all the pieces to that three headed dog, Hagrid kept.

"You two replaced me with that Slytherin bugger!" He growled.

"Actually, there aren't any houses, anymore, Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes, although it earned her a dizzying slap in the face.

"Don't back talk to me, you bitch."

"I'll 'back talk' to you as much as I please, until you let me go." Hermione said. He smacked her again, so hard she almost passed out this time.

"If you think you are going to get away, you are sadly mistaken." The redhead said. His eyes were wild, and he was a mess. Hermione had no idea where they were, but she suddenly realized how insane her ex-boyfriend had become. "Until you make me an unbreakable vow to break it off with that idiot, and spend the rest of time with me…" he trailed off, leaving the rest to be imagined by Hermione.

"I will do no such thing."

"I can't believe you cheated on me, with him. He is an arsehole. You know that." He ranted. "He has called you a mudblood for years. He is probably scheming a way to get his precious Dark Lord back from the heavens."

"He loves me! And always has! He has treated me a lot better than you for a long time, Ronald!" Hermione yelled, realizing after that was not the right thing to say. He threw a punch at her so hard that she was thrown to the floor, a painful crunching noise being made, as the chair she was tied to caused her fall at an awkward angle. He threw a kick to her stomach, making her grunt, followed by another, and another. By the time he was done, he had slipped back to his old personality, one that hadn't been present for months.

"Hermione!" He said, realizing what he had done. He checked her pulse to find it there, but faint.

REVIEW


	10. A Note

Hey everyone, just so you know, I will update, I'm just having huge computer problems! I'm on it though, so the next chapter should be up with in a week. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Sorry about the long wait guys, I have been having huge computer problems, and my brother wasn't helping me fix them, and I had to reprogram my whole computer in the end, and you get the point… I am sorry! Here is another chapter, I think there is going to be an epilogue, but we'll see how many reviews I get… Thanks everyone!

"Hermione!" He said, realizing what he had done. He checked her pulse to find it there, but faint.

"Don't pretend to be worried." She gasped.

"I-I… I have multiple personalities, Hermione. I can't… control them."

"Why… w-would I b-believe you?" She sounded so weak, Ron didn't answer, instead picking her up, and removing the magical binds on her. He ran from the room grabbing two poly juice potions, each with a hair from a muggle couple in America. He stupefied her, and then apparated to St. Mungos. Even back to his own personality, he had changed too much to let himself get caught.

When they arrived, a witch ran over. "I came home from work, and found her on the floor! She had been bound to a chair, and beaten!" He cried out, not faking the hysterical edge to his voice.

The witch nodded, levitating the blond haired, short, plump woman no one would suspect was Hermione. She took her into one of the rooms, sending for a Healer, and starting on her injuries.

Ronald settled in the waiting room, hoping he would be able to come up with an idea of what to do before she woke up. He also was desperately hoping she wouldn't transform back into herself, until he was alone with her. His other personality wouldn't have it though.

"You cannot just leave her alone!"

"Yes, I can." He argued with himself. "She won't wake up for a while."

"What if she does though? She doesn't even deserve to wake up. She deserves to be killed after what the bint did to you."

"Excuse me sir, but are you all right?" A nervous looking woman asked. His head snapped up, and he sent a menacing glare at her.

"Of course I am alright." He growled. "Stay away from me." The woman jumped up, and scurried away. He noticed her talking to a witch, pointing at him. Damn those bloody assholes. He stood up, and joined at the desk. "Could someone tell me where my wife is?"

"She is being looked at Mr…"

"Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson. She will likely be able to leave as soon as she wakes up."

"What room is she in?" he barked.

"I'm sorry, sir. She is not ready to be visited yet." The woman said. She was perfectly calm, as if she dealt with angry men like him all of time. This only worked to infuriate him further though.

"I will see her immediately." He hissed. "She is my wife. Not yours."

"Are you all right sir?" The woman asked. The look in the man's eyes was… was crazy. He looked insane. He looked like a pile of rage, ready to blow up.

"Of course I am all right." He snapped. "My girlfriend has sustained injuries that could be life threatening though!"

"Girlfriend? I thought you said she was your wife?" The woman was very suspicious now. Something about this man wasn't right.

"I mean wife. We are newlyweds."

"Right, what did you say your name was again?" She quizzed, wondering if he would remember what his name had been before.

"Mr. Smith."

"Yes, Mr. Smith, please take a seat. I will have someone come who will show you to your wife." She ordered, going over to the phone the wizards had adopted as a use for quick communication. She dialed the number that would signal a security guard to come, and smiled at the angry man who had seated himself beside the desk. "Someone will be right down."

After a few seconds, a broad, tough looking wizard entered, and went to the witch. "He is getting mixed up of who the woman he brought is, he isn't telling me the same name ever, and a woman says he as arguing with himself before." The Security wizard turned to the angry looking brunette.

"Excuse me sir, I have been asked to escort you out." The man said.

"By out, you mean to my sister." Ron said in his icy voice. He stood up, ready to go to. The man gave the witch at the table a look, and she called for backup.

"No, I mean off the premises." The wizard said, getting out his wand.

"That will not due." Ron hissed, pulling his out. "I have done nothing wrong."

"We have reason to believe you are not who you say you are. We were also told to watch out for wizards who exhibit suspicious behavior with injured witches." The man said, making Ron even angrier.

"I will not let you keep me from her!" He yelled, shooting up a shield, and making a run for it. The security wizard was trapped in the shield, and Ron was bouncing into rooms, looking for Hermione. Quickly enough, he found her, just as the other security wizards were trapping him into a room. Somehow, Ron managed a bit of magic that locked the door, but no charms could blast it or unlock it. "A piece of magic I picked up from you, Hermione." He grinned, looking at the witch, paying no mind to the struggling Healer in the corner.

He was so busy thinking of what he should do next, he lost his concentration. The Healer's ropes fell away, and he stared at Ron, whose back was turned to him. He slowly got up, and was creeping towards Ron, but his shoe made a noise on the floor. Ron whirled around, screaming bloody murder. He whipped out his wand, tossing the Cruiciatus curse at the Healer. The Healer was howling in pain, while Ron yelled at him. Everyone just wants to get their way! They want to steal her from me! Like hell you will though! I won't let you!"

It was then, that everyone was shown how far he would go. He hit the man with the killing curse.

Hermione had just opened her eyes, as this was happening. "No!" She shrieked. "No!"

"Hermione," Ron turned around. He was looking at the wall above her, and she knew just how far gone her old best friend was. She was staring at the dead body, but brought her eyes up to meet his. That was when she saw it. His eyes were no longer blue. They were so dark, they were almost black. "You shouldn't have done it! You are bad! Bad, bad, bad."

"I-I don't know what you mean." She said seriously. She was suddenly terrified. There was something very, very wrong inside of him, that wasn't him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" He shouted, and she realized that behind her, on the wall was a mirror… "I was talking to you!" he pointed to his reflection. She wondered if he saw himself pointing back at him.

"Ronald…" she said. "Ronald it was wrong what he did, wasn't it?" She hoped she could calm him down.

"Yes. Yes… very wrong. He is bad." He said, sounding crazed. "Bad man. Bad, bad, bad man."

"What is his name, Ronald?"

"His name is Ron. Ron is a bad man."

"I can make him go away, Ronald." She lied calmly. His head snapped to her face.

"You... you can make him leave?"

"Yes. I can make him leave you alone, and stop doing such bad things."

"She is lying!" He yelled, his face transforming angry, before turning into a sad look. "No, she isn't. She is telling the truth. Hermione wouldn't lie to me. Not my Hermione." It almost made her feel guilty, the trusting way he said it, but it was for his own good.

"I can make them all leave you alone. Just give me a wand, Ronald."

"H-how are you going to make him go away?"

"I am going to do a spell. You can't do it yourself, or I wouldn't ask for a wand, but I can do it for you. You know I can." She gave him a reassuring smile, which was more like a grimace. She wanted to smack herself, for not having a more cooperative mouth. However, Ron was too busy being excited to notice, and he eagerly grabbed a wand out of his pocket. Before he could change his mind, she grabbed the wand out of his hands, and disarmed him of any others. He looked so confused, but before he could do anything, Hermione whispered a struggling apology, before stupefying him. With that, she unlocked the door, and promptly passed out, as wizards and witches poured into the room.

_**REVIEW FOR AN EPILOGUE! **_


End file.
